


Hello, Brother.

by Yukiko_Chan05



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Aoyama Yuuga and Hatsume Mei are best friends, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Canon Divergence - My Hero Academia, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Draco Malfoy and Neito Monoma are twins, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Harry Potter and Midoriya Izuku are twins, Harry and Draco and Izuku are wizards, Harry and Draco have a Quirk, Hisashi and Harry move to England, Katsuki and Izuku and Shouto are best friends, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midorya twins & Monoma twins & Aoyama Yuuga are cousins, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, hisashi and inko are divorced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko_Chan05/pseuds/Yukiko_Chan05
Summary: When Harry discovers he has:1.A Family2.A twin brother3.Three cousins including Malfoy4.A best friend who misses himWhat will he choose to do? Will he stay at Hogwarts or learn to control his abilities (It's called a Quirk, Harry) at the best hero school in Japan alongside his brother.Or: Harry bumps into Hisashi, gets to know his life story, and has to make a life-changing decision.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aoyama Yuuga/Hagakure Tooru, Ashido Mina & Asui Tsuyu & Hagakure Tooru & Jirou Kyouka & Uraraka Ochako & Yaoyorozu Momo, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu & Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Eri & Izumi Kouta & Midoriya Izuku, Eri/Izumi Kouta, Iida Tenya/Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Tokoyami Fumikage, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kendou Itsuka/Monoma Neito, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Shiozaki Ibara/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu
Series: Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

**29th APRIL 2018, POTIONS CLASS, HOGWARTS CASTLE.**

**(DRACO)**

Draco Malfoy had encountered a problem. It was not an Arithmancy question. No, he had a lifetime supply of those. His problem was 5 feet tall, with black messy hair, emerald green eyes, and a contagious laugh. Yes, the name of his problem was Harry James Potter.

Every time he looked at Potter, he couldn't help but wonder where he had seen him before. This was Draco's newest inner turmoil. Draco would tell his father what had been going on at Hogwarts and what his views were. Lucius Malfoy was practically his therapist, for Merlin's sake! But maybe this turmoil was one his father would _not_ be hearing about. This he had to figure out on his own and try to remember why he sees two pairs of green eyes, one pair of purple orbs, one pair of grey eyes, and one pair of ruby red eyes looking at him in his dreams every night.

Also, what were these new abilities he had manifested? It was unlike wandless magic; it was like he could control and manipulate ice and water. His father had forbidden him from speaking of it, but his mother had called it a Quirk. Whatever that was.

"- lfoy! Mr.Malfoy!!" Called out Professor Snape, as he had been doing so for the last 15 minutes. " You do realize I have been calling you for the last 15 minutes?! " growled Snape. "A-ah, yes sir! I apologize! " muttered Draco. "Excused but detention with me at 7. Do. Not. Forget. " snarled Snape. Draco nodded and went back to finishing his potion.

Within the next five minutes, the bell had rung, signaling the beginning of lunch. "Drakie poo~ Aren't you coming to lunch? " asked Pansy. "I am, I just need to send this letter off with Nemuri. " drawled Draco 

As Draco made his way to the Owlery, he caught a glimpse of a black mop heading there too. He quickly transformed into his Animagus form, a black mamba snake, as he slithered along the walls of the castle, he asked himself why he wanted to follow Potter of al people? Well, the answer was that weird things always happened to him and Draco was sure that the second pair of green eyes in his dreams were Potter's. Maybe he was wrong but a little intuition never hurt anyone, Draco chuckled in his mind. Maybe today was the day he found answers. A. Big. Fat. Maybe.

=======================

Something was bothering Harry. He knew because there was a 'voice' inside his head that had started to make him Dumbledore's claims of giving him a 'normal' childhood. Could his childhood be even considered normal? The only difference between him and a house-elf was the fact that he was working as a servant in his own relative's house at the stake of his life. Dumbledore could have put him with a wizarding family. One that would not have turned against Slytherin. He was slowly starting to realize that there were reasons that Snape was cruel to Harry and there were reasons Salazar Slytherin favored those with a cunning mind and ambitious soul.

Also, what were these weird dreams? Five pairs of eyes were looking at him. Two pairs of stormy grey ones, one purple, one red, and one quite like his own except their shade of green being a bit dull, almost like they had lost something important. Harry shook his head to pull himself out of his thoughts and continued to walk the rest of the way to the Owlery to send Hedwig to Siri- ....er Snuffles again. Merlin knows where he was hiding these days.

Harry once again exited his thought and called Hedwig down, who greeted with a small nip on his ear. Harry chuckled and continued petting her. "Hey, girl. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, the second task held me up. The third is even scarier. It's a maze, Hedwig. How am I supposed to get through that?" asked Harry, "also could you give this to Snuffles? I need to talk to him soon; Merlin knows when my dreams about those eyes will finish." Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched as she flew off into the distance.

He sighed and trudged down the rough, stone steps of the Owlery and toward the Great Hall, knowing how much of a mother hen Hermione could become if he missed a meal. Merlin, she could be worse than Mrs.Weasley at times! Suddenly Harry's scar started hurting. He gripped onto the wall for support but in vain, crying out in pain as his headache worsened with each passing second. But before he could hit the floor something or some _one_ caught him as blacked out into another dream (read: flashback)

=======================

**(FLASHBACK) 14TH MARCH 2007**

**10 YEARS AGO**

3-year-old Katsuki Bakugou had reached his best friend's house. Izuku and Harry Midoriya were his best friends, but that didn't mean they were his only best friends. No, his other best friends were Draco and Neito Monoma and Yuuga Aoyama. He was here at Auntie Inko's house for their first playdate. While he knew that he, Harry, and Izuku attended the same kindergarten, he had absolutely no idea where Draco, Neito, and Yuga went. Regardless, he was still excited to see them.

Auntie Inko opened the door to the playroom and five heads shot up to look at the newcomer. Harry and Izuku recognized Katsuki and launched at him with a cry of " Kacchan! " After the toddlers had gotten off of each other, they introduced Katsuki to the other three waiting there. Neito and Katsuki became fast friends because of their fiery natures and talked about anything and everything. It turned out that there was no need for toys, the boys were happy playing and talking amongst themselves. Harry and Draco even went as far as entertaining the others with their Quirks; Draco making ice sculptures and giving them to Harry, through which he could copy Harry's fire-related Quirk. Suddenly an explosion sounded, scaring the boys. Yuuga started crying loudly, which alerted Auntie Inko as she came running through the door with the other mothers behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered that Katsuki's Quirk had manifested. The mothers gathered in the room when Neito touched Katsuki and started to make explosions out his hands.

In the meantime, Draco had quietened Yuuga by making him an ice-sculpture of a disco ball. Yuuga seemed to like those, so he squealed in delight. The mothers gushed over their children and celebrated the day when all six children had manifested their Quirks and revealed themselves as wizards when Harry, Draco, and Izuku had randomly started floating all the toys in the playroom. 

The mothers laughed and then the Bakugou's and Monoma's proceeded to leave as it was getting dark outside and the kids had school the next day. " Bye Deku and Haru. Bye Neicchan, Draycchan, and Yuuchan. Bye!" waved Katsuki as he walked back to his house with his mother, when and accompanying shout of " Bye Kacchan!" was heard by the two. 

Katsuki smiled as he remembered the day's events and slowly slipped into dreamland.

======================= 

"...up Potter! Wake up, Potter!!" Harry awoke to someone slapping his cheek. That specific someone being _Malfoy_ of all people. " Ah! Sorry, Malfoy, I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble." apologized Harry. "You bloody git! You just had to choose an abandoned hallway to faint in?! I waited nearly half of Lunch for you to wake up." snarled Malfoy " Again I apologize but we really should start walking if we want to eat something." The boys stood up and walked to the Great Hall, neither speaking of the incident.

" Also Potter-"

" Hm?"

" Meet me in the Room of Requirements later."

" At 6?"

" Yeah"

 **(ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS)**

Harry and Draco met in the Room of Requirements and discussed many things. Harry told Draco about how he thought Dumbledore was thinking of him as just a weapon, Draco told him about the dreams about the eyes and that is where the atmosphere became tense. Harry confessed he knew what Malfoy was talking about because he was having the same dreams.

Suddenly Draco sprouted an idea so unbelievable, Harry was actually intrigued. "If I can somehow convince my parents to come with me to Surrey or send me on a solo vacation, you and I can meet up and investigate these dreams and these, uh, abilities we have." Harry looked at Draco in surprise and smiled and said, " That's a wonderful idea but it has just one flaw. I visit the Weasleys in July. But I can try to convince Dumbledore to let me stay at the Dursley's house. He'll no doubt agree because I need all the protection I can get."

The grandfather clock in the corner suddenly started chiming at 6:45 PM and both boys immediately ceased their mindless chatter as they remembered Draco's detention with Professor Snape. They stood up, bid each other goodbye, and then Harry hugged Draco, silently announcing them as friends.

Draco remained stunned for 5 minutes but was shaken out of his reverie by a grinning Harry, who cheekily reminded him that he had somewhere to be in less than 10 minutes. Draco hissed in anger and started running at breakneck speed towards the dungeons, while Harry calmly walked back to Gryffindor Tower, chuckling to himself.

**(A FEW MONTHS LATER) 31ST JULY 2018**

Harry was walking toward the playground in Magnolia Crescent, as he waited for Aunt Petunia to let him back inside the house. She had, of course, conveniently forgotten his birthday and promptly iced him out of the house when reminded that Dudley's friends' parents were coming to tea that evening. Head hanging down, Harry continued on his way towards the playground, immersed in his thoughts, when he collided with someone.

Harry stood up rubbing his head, " Ouch! Are you okay sir?" inquired Harry. " Ah, yes I'm fine- Harry?!" the man exclaimed.

" I'm sorry sir, but who are you and how do you know me?"

" Harry it's me, your father, Hisashi Midoriya"

" I'm sorry Mr. Midoriya but I know for a fact that my parents are dead. Now if you could please explain how you know me and why do you look like me?"

Hisashi sighed and said, " It's a long story, one that might affect your whole world. So I suggest you come with me to my apartment so that I can tell you about your life story.

=======================


	2. Chapter 2: 2 Countries, 1 Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at Aldera Junior High and dinner with the Midoriya's.
> 
> Izuku needs strawberry ice-cream and Draco tries to eat his own ice.
> 
> TW: Mentions of suicide  
> CW: Curse warning 'cuz Katsuki can't control his foul mouth.

**Chapter 2: 2 Countries, 1 Story**

**7:15 AM, MIDORIYA HOUSEHOLD, JAPAN.**

**(IZUKU)**

Izuku woke up to a loud banging on his bedroom door. He knew it wasn't his mother because she would always knock politely. Yuuga wouldn't come over for another week, (Thank goodness, Izuku couldn't wash another bucket of glitter out of his hair for the 3rd time this week.) So that only left Katsuki. Katsuki burst into his room with no warning and plopped on his bed. 

" Mornin' nerd. Get ready, we need to be at Aldera in 20 minutes." Katsuki greeted. " Mmmph, morning Kacchan. Do you know why we have to go to that god awful place this early?" inquired Izuku. Katsuki then proceeded to explain how Aldera had sent a notification saying that 3rd years had to come at 7:45 to fill out their high school forms. Then he started ranting about how Auntie Mitsuki had started pressuring the younger Bakugou to apply to Shiketsu High because apparently, U.A. wouldn't take an 'angry porcupine' as their student. Katsuki then proceeded to ignore Auntie Mitsuki's rants and promptly walk out of the house. 

By the end of Katsuki's rant, Izuku had changed, gotten breakfast for the two, bidden his mother goodbye. " Kacchan, time to go. Let's become the best heroes the world has seen." 

" Oi nerd." 

" Yeah Kacchan?"

" Remember when I said we're going to be the best heroes, remember that not even Neito or any other shitty extra can stop us," Katsuki said while further assuring Izuku that nothing bad would happen that day. Still, Izuku couldn't help but feel that something or the other would go horribly wrong today.

* * *

Katsuki couldn't believe his eyes. A little over half an hour ago, he and Izuku had filled out their high school forms, applying to U.A. High. When he proudly announced it to the entirety of the 3rd years of Aldera Junior, the principal congratulated him and wished him and Izuku the best of luck. Neito had only watched the whole show with a look of pure hatred on his face.

When Katsuki and Izuku left the auditorium, Neito bumped into Katsuki by 'accident' and slipped a piece of paper in Katsuki's blazer. Katsuki knew exactly what this meant: He and Izuku were going to be beaten up by that emotionally constipated piece of shit. 

(10 minutes later) 

Katsuki had never expected Neito to scar Izuku as bad as he did. He had pushed Izuku against the wall at the back of the school, then he proceeded to beat Izuku as bad as he had often beaten Katsuki. He had expected Neito to beat Izuku, but never in the 15 years of his life did he imagine that Neito would use Katsuki's quirk to burn Izuku so bad that half of his cheek, going down his neck, and a patch of his shoulder was starting to become redder by the second.

Katsuki pushed Neito out of the way and ran to the nearest hospital. When he got there, he called his mom, speed dialing her because of the insane amount of panic and fear that was quickly filling his entire being. " Old hag, get to the hospital quickly. What? No, I'm fine, it's Izuku. Some asshole snatched him from me after the ceremony and beat him into oblivion. The nerd probably has a concussion. Call me when you get here, bring Auntie Inko too."

Katsui entered the building, immediately heading toward the emergency ward. He placed Izuku on a bed and asked a doctor to look him over. the doctor nodded while taking Izuku to a nearby room. Katsuki had no doubt that the nerd would be fine, but the bruising would hurt like a bitch for a couple of days, probably until the Yuuei entrance exam. Only if the nerd left it to heal on its own. **IF.**

Katsuki was startled out of his thoughts when a nurse asked him if he needed a check-up. " No, I'm fine. I can do basic first aid, it's the nerd I'm more worried about. He will be alright, right?" He mini-ranted.

" He'll be just fine dearie. Now calm down, I'm assuming that your parents are on their way?"

" Yeah, they might be entering the hospital like, right now."

As if on cue, Mitsuki Bakugou's screech-... yelling could be heard throughout the ER. " Ma'am, I must ask to quiet down, there are other patients here too."

" Oh right, sorry. Now Katsuki, what happened to you and Izu-chan?"

Katsuki mentally readied himself as he told the story once again. He started with how there had been a whole sea of students, rushing to get home, and then he felt Izuku's hand slip from his. He looked over his shoulder, only to see some long fingered extra with Izuku, trying to dissuade him from applying to Yuuei. He distinctly remembered the nerd cursing, calling the extra a bastard, telling him how Izuku and Katsuki would become the best hero duo Japan has ever seen. Then the main bully had shown up. Katsuki refrained from saying Neito's name because he knew that the nerd would be sad if his cousin was punished. Then 10 minutes later when he had finally found Izuku he was bleeding. The bully had to beat Katsuki to ensure the blonde's silence while knowing it was futile. The rest they knew.

They had fallen into an awkward silence, which was broken when the nurse came and informed them that Izuku was awake and asking for someone named 'Kacchan'. Ingenium would be put to shame if he could see at what speeds Katsuki left the waiting area towards Izuku's room.

* * *

When Katsuki came out, Mitsuki knew some disagreement had taken place between the two, but they had resolved it. The boys really were incredible. Closer than brothers yet still so... different from each other. Her mind started to play memories of when the boys were just brats, whenever they had a disagreement, Katsuki would silently just hold Izu-chan's hand and cuddle him. She never understood how they were able to communicate so easily, without words. It was their way of apologizing she presumed. Maybe they were closer than she thought.

* * *

Katsuki was the one to suggest a family night. Mitsuki and Inko were mildly surprised but agreed to it nonetheless. He reasoned that Izuku would need emotional support, lots of ice-cream, and cuddles. Mitsuki sighed and motioned for Katsuki and the others to get into the car.

20 minutes later they had reached Auntie Inko's place. Both mothers then started on dinner, neither speaking a word to each other. They had both noticed how utterly devastated and panicked Katsuki looked when Izuku nearly fell down on the way to his room. Katsuki said that they needed some alone time so alone time they would get. Nobody, not even Masaru could comment on the situation at hand.

Back in Izuku's room, Izuku had burst into tears when he finally came to his senses and realized that after all these years, Neito had been fucking abusing him. Katsuki could do nothing but sit there and hug the analyst as he cried his heart out, relieving the throbbing ache in his heart. " Kacchan, did he really tell me to take a swan dive off the roof?" 

" He did and he has no idea how lucky he is I'm not tearing his body apart right now." Katsuki watched Izuku suppress a whimper. " Right, sorry nerd. Want me to get strawberry ice-cream?" Izuku nodded. Katsuki went and got the ice-cream fairly quickly, it seemed as if he was avoiding the conversation with his parents. They would talk, they would, but later when Izuku was fast asleep.

" Hey, what do you think Harry is doing right now?"

" I don't know nerd, why not using your brain walkie talkie?"

" I'll try, it works best when I'm asleep though"

" So go to sleep, I'll be right here don't worry. Nothings gonna happen tonight."

And with that assurance Izuku was out like a lamp.

* * *

**(ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD)**

Harry snapped his fingers and it took 0.5 seconds for Dobby to appear. " Harry Potter sir, how can Dobby help you?" The little elf asked excitedly. " Okay, first of all, Dobby, meet my real father, Hisashi Midoriya. Dad, this is Dobby, a house-elf I saved in my second year at Hogwarts. Dobby, before you interrupt, no the Potter's weren't my family, I was kidnapped at the age of 4. As for what you asked, I need you to teleport us to the Malfoy Manor. I need to speak to Draco, maybe even steal him away for a bit." 

" Of course Harry Potter... er Harry Midoriya sir!" Dobby corrected himself.

" Now Dad, the Malfoys know that Draco isn't their son but they raised him a gentleman, that much I know."

" Now let's go bust him out of there."

When they popped into Draco's room, there was ice everywhere. His whole bed was frozen and part of the dresser was broken. Draco immediately recognized Harry and ran toward to hug him while crying streams of tears, constantly saying " I just wanted to eat some ice." Harry chuckled and signaled for Dobby to leave the message, the letters, and the apparate them back to Hisashi's apartment in downtown Surrey.

Suddenly, there was a noise, a voice in Harry's head saying ' _hello Harry, I'm Your brother Izuku Midoriya. You and I have this telepathic connection, don't worry if you pass out, you're only sleeping. There's much I want to tell you, but for now, the only thing you need to know is that we have three cousins named Yuuga Aoyama, Draco Monoma, and Neito Monoma. I have a feeling you know Draco so just know that he is Neito's elder twin. I'm your elder twin and Yuuga is younger than all of us. Till next time. Bye-bye. hehehe'_

" Now boys," Hisashi began to speak, " I think you need the full story of why you're here with me and the other folks back home." 

**" I think it's time to begin the story." Inko and Hisashi simultaneously state.**

This was going to be a long ride. Very long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Here's chapter two, sorry for the delay. Tell me what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Next time: Backstory time! Our cinnamon roll might break down, Mamadoriya and Papadoriya are apparently very emotional.
> 
> Bye!  
> ~Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I've been planning this fic for a while now so here's the first chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. This fic is also crossposted on Wattpad under the username Aelin09glathynius.
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> :)  
> bye!


End file.
